Sam's Little Sister
by Hope Seddie
Summary: Sam has a little sister, and a Seddie story is told through her POV. How will it be like? Seddie. Multi-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey guys! So, I was just thinking how cool it'd be if a Seddie story was told through a young girl's POV? xD Anyway, Sam doesn't really have a little sister. I just made that up. And her name? Oh, I just love that name, it's my name on Facebook! And most of my friends call me Hope too. :)) So here's the story! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But I do own that little sister that Sam has, Hope! xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hope's POV<span>**

"Ugh. I hate that nub!" Big sister Sam said as she stepped into her room. I was lying on my bed, colouring some pictures that she drew.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that Carly, you know her, right?"

'Yep. Sure do. Your bestfriend since third grade. Although I wasn't born yet..." Yep, Big sister Sam is nine years older than me!

"Good. So I photoshopped a picture of Miss Briggs' head onto a hippo, and Carly and I will have detention... So this Freddie guy, who loves Carly so much, is joining us. It's annoying!"

"What's wrong with this Freddie guy?"

"Well, for starters, he's annoying. And he's a nerd. Yeah! A huge nerd! The nerdiest guy in the whole of Seattle."

"So? What's wrong with that? Don't you call Big sister Melanie a nerd too?"

"Yea, but at least Mels doesn't go around talking 'bout school or subjects related to that prison, but he does! He just talks about his lame AV club, Science, and well, everything that has to do with school!"

"But.. School is fun!"

"My dear Hope, you're only in kindergarten. When you go to this place called high school, it's worse than prison. Worse than the most torturous thing on earth! Anyway, I need some ham. Want some?"

I nodded my head, and with that, she left the room. I wonder what's so different about this 'Freddie' nerd that's making her so angry... Urgh... I want ham! Big sister Sam! Hurry up!

"Mom! I'll be really late tomorrow! I have to help Miss Briggs' audtition some kids for the talent show!" Big sister Sam called loudly to Mommy.

"Yeah, whatever! Just buy food and whatever Hope needs. I don't care!" Mommy replied. She sounded drunk and I'm pretty sure she is, considering that I saw ten bottles of beer on the dining table this morning...

I wish Daddy hadn't left. I mean, I don't exactly know how he looks like! According to Big sister Melanie, he left after my second birthday party... He's with some other girl now, and I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about us. Since Daddy left, Mommy's been getting drunk often and she can sometimes be violent.

"Yo, kiddo, here's your ham." says Big sister Sam as she passes me a plate of ham.

FINALLY! HAM! I'm starving. I ate all my fat cakes that I keep under my bed and Frothy protects Big sister Sam's stash. Stupid Frothy. He scratched me once! I still have that nasty scar on my hand.

"So, you're gonna be home late tomorrow night?" I asked, propping myself properly onto my bed, right in between Big sister Sam and Big sister Melanie's bed. But Big sister Melanie's bed is always empty. She's in Achiever's Boarding School in New York, so she doesn't come home often.

"Yep, sorry kiddo. I know that I normally spend Saturday nights with you watchin' movies and throwing popcorns at hobos, but I've got a stupid lame punishment from a stupid lame teacher and I have to do it."

"So, what am I gonna do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, eat fat cakes? harrass some neighbours? Watch Girly Cow?"

Sigh... Guess tomorrow is gonna be a stupid lame Saturday...

"Go to sleep kid. Hope for Hope that tomorrow's gonna be a good day!" Big sister Sam said, winking at me. Ahh, how I love my name. It doesn't sound very girly, does it? Good. Cos I'm NOT. Nuh-uh. Nothing like it.

I tug at my nightdress (oh shut up, Mommy bought it for me, because she wants be to be a girly girl like Nicole** (A/N: Nicole is a girl in Hope's school that Pam really likes.)**) I hate this dress. But I really don't have a choice, do I? The sole girly thing I do would be wearing skirts. But those skirts have shorts in 'em! I call 'em skirt-shorts. It was given to me by Big sister Melanie.

And climbed under the covers, preparing to sleep.

I really hope tomorrow goes well...

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? I tried to make Hope as much like Sam as possible, since Sam's my favourite character in iCarly. Hope it was nice. Anyone OCC? Oh, and I've written the next chapter already. But please review. If I get let's say, three? (That's my favourite number) If I get three reviews, I'll post it later. I promise, IMMEDIATELY after I receive my third review (I have to check my email for that. And my email's connected to my phone. So I'll know!) xD <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's Punishment

**Ah ha! So I've gotten 3 reviews already! Thanks guys! :D So here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeayeayea, I don't own anything. OH WAIT! I own Hope Sam's little sister! :D**

* * *

><p>"Down Frothy! Down boy!" I scream as i slam the door behind that crazy rabid cat.<p>

Apparently, Frothy only likes Big sister Sam and she's planning to keep it that way. Stupid cat. All I want is bacon, is that so much to ask? I walk down the stairs and you attack me. What am I? Your punching bag? Anyway, most five-year-olds spend Saturday nights watching movies with their parents or having play dates. But what do I do? I'm alone at home, running away from a crazy cat whose life's misson seems to be ripping me into pieces! What on earth is wrong with that cat?

Mommy's out somewhere in Seattle, hopefully, in some club or something. Maybe trying to get free beer? Big sister Sam has some punishment, Big sister Melanie's overseas and Daddy's gone. AM I THE ONLY FIVE-YEAR-OLD AT HOME ALONE? Sorry, I was just really frustrated. Please say Big sister Sam comes home soon! I really need someone to talk to!

It seemed like my words were magic. 'Cos right at that moment, I could hear the front door burst open and Big sister Sam is muttering something under her breath.

"Hey kid!" she said as she burst open our room's door, that crazy cat in her arms. "Guess what? Me and Carls have decided to do a webshow! iCarly! I'll be outta the house more often, and-"

"Wait, did you just say you'll be out more often?" I interuptted. Yes, I don't care about manners, you gotta problem with that? Tell that to my fist when it collides with your face.

"Yea, what's wrong sweetie?" She said, laying the cat down and picking me up.

"I mean, won't I be alone at home with that freaky cat?"

"Oh right.. I forgot. Gimme a sec." she gently put me down and told Frothy NOT to attack me. Then, she took out her cellphone and called someone, I couldn't really pick up what she was saying, because she was pretty far away.

"Good news kid! When I'm doing iCarly, you can come over to Carly's house with me and do whatever you want!"

"I don't know..."

"They have ham!"

"I'm in."

"Great! iCarly's every Friday **(A/N: Sorry, I don't really know what date iCarly's on... )** so I'll come home, pick you up, and we'll go to Bushwell together!"

The first time going over to the Shay's was a little weird.. Because I didn't know any of them and Carly was fussing over how cute I looked and how much I looked like Big sister Sam. Quoting her, 'same blue eyes, same curly blonde hair, same love for meat...' It was quite annoying, cos she started pincing my cheek, like how Aunt Bertha did, before I accidently landed her in jail by screaming from the pain (we were in public.).

Freddie, well, he just stared at me weird and said, "Sam, there's a miniature version of you?" and "I can't believe someone as cute as her can have a diet like yours." Hey! That was just mean! I'm not that small! I'm five! And I'm not cute! Not cute at all! You just said I looked like Big sister Sam. Are you sayin' she's cute too? Nope. I don't think so. You hate her guts and she hates yours.

Uncle Spencer? I don't wanna talk about him... He freaks me out! He's always building some weird sculpture and he squeals everytime he sees me! What is wrong with that man? He tried carrying me, but I bit his hand. What? I don't like being carried by people I just met. At least he keeps his distance from me now..

Normally, while iCarly's in progress, I sleep on the chairs that Uncle Spencer made for Carly so I won't be noticed. Yep, I have to take a nap every three hours or I'll get really cranky. And those chairs are pretty comfy... Until I woke up with tingleberry smoothie all over my hair!

"Really Freddie? How clumsy can you be? You just spilled tingleberry smoothie over my sister's hair. And she loves her hair! Do you know how angry she's gonna be when she finds out it was you?" scolded Big sister Sam. Wow, I've never seen her so angry ever since I managed to take ten of her fat cakes. She realy protects me and that Freddie guy is gonna break his hand.

But Big sister Sam beat me to it. She was already pounding it on the ground. So I got up and joined her, each of us taking one of his hands and bending them backwards.

"Oww! Oww! OWW! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" he screamed.

"That's what you get for ruining my hair!" I hollered in his ear.

But we both let him go.

"What are you teaching her Sam?" he yelled. Ahem sir, Big sister Sam didn't teach me anything. I've been like this since young. Although she did teach me tap dancing, does that count?

And talking about Big sister Sam being so angry, have you seen her really happy?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! :)) Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter, so I might take some time. I'm reading some fanfics too! :D so yeah... sorry if you had to wait long. I'll do my best to post the next chapter soon! In the mean time, please review! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: iWill Date Freddie

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update for so long. Because SOMEONE didn't get 3 reviews.. Anyway, I still decided to update! :)) Hope it's nice! :D Oh and to Kaitley who said: It seems like my words were like magic too.. you updated! yay! (lol) This was a pretty funny chapter lol... oh Hope and your overprotectedness (yep. not a word, i know i know) of her hair haha" LOLX :D so, I hope you enjoy the story! :))**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I'm Dan Schneider! Really! NOT. I don't own iCarly. Got a problem with that?**

* * *

><p>"Stupid Valerie... Wanting to date that nub... What is wrong with her?" shouted Big sister Sam as she came home from another filming of iCarly. I didn't go. I'm down with chickenpox this week.<p>

Stupid chickenpox, what on earth is their problem? What have I done to them to make them wanna make me itch all over? Anyway, I was watching TV, and scratching all over my body, thanks to those chickenpox. I had gotten them when I beat up a sick kid, Elvis in kindergarten yesterday. They say it's normal for five-year-olds to get chickenpox, they say that everyone will have chickenpox once in their life. But seriously, what is wrong with them, I mean, can't they do anything else but itch? Why can't they be sharp? So my hand can be like some weapon and I can continue pounding people, just harder?

"What's wrong?" I asked, still scratching those chickenpox.

"Oh, nothin'..." Big sister Sam said, with a guilty look in her eyes.

"Big sister Sam, you know that I can tell when you're lying right? Just say it!" I urged.

"Fine, some crazy chick wants to date Freddie. I mean who would?" Big sister Sam tries to called Freddie by his real name when I'm around, so she wouldn't 'teach me bad things'...

"You kindda have a point. I mean, I saw what was on his computer. It's just a bunch of techcy stuff that I don't understand. I mean, why would someone date someone when they don't understand what they're typing?"

"Sweetie, you don't understand because you're still young. I understand some of it, and I'm pretty sure that mindless chick does too."

Heehee, I knew Big sister Sam understands them. She studied them a few years ago with Big sister Melanie before she left for Achiever's Boarding School.

But still, anyway, I wonder why she's so peeved at Freddie dating another girl... Maybe because she's jealous? Nah.. Can't be. They hate each other's guts waayyy tooo much.

"Eww... I can't believe Valerie kissed Freddie!" Big sister Sam said as she stepped in. (A/N: I'm not sure when this came.. sorry... )

"What? This is weird..." I commented.

"Yeah! And I know exactly why she wants to date Freddie!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to destroy iCarly! She's jealous of us."

"Again. What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's trying to steal Freddie, so we won't have a technical producer, and iCarly will go down. Then, she'd start her own show, The Valerie Show. And she'll have the most popular webshow! She even tried to steal me!"

"What? That's insane!" Honestly, I didn't believe it! I mean, Valerie sounds like a sweet and innocent name. But then again, my name is Hope and the definition of Hope is to believe, desire, or trust but most people don't believe me (I've been trained by Seattle's best liar, aka Big sister Sam), I'm pretty sure many people don't desire me, they fear me and my fist. And well trust is almost like believing... I guess...

"So, aren't you gonna do anything about that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I stil can't forget the time with Germy. Urgh..."

Yeah, neither can I. I wanted to sleep but while he was talking to me, he was sneezing. INTO MY FACE. GROSS. I wanted to punch him so bad, but I didn't know how to work the camera and iCarly really needed to start soon, so I can't lay a finger on him until the show's over. Which thankfully, ended fast.

"You! Germy! What is wrong with you? Why on earth did you sneeze into my face" I said as I punched his stomach, making him almost vomit.

"Woah -ahchoo!- who knew -ahchoo- someone -ahchoo- so small -ahchoo- can be so -ahchoo- vicious! -ahchoo-" he half sneezed and half coughed. Yep, that's Germy for ya.. I try not to call nicknames, but I can't help it with this guy...

Curious, I asked,"So how are you gonna do something about that?"

"I don't know... I'll see what happens..."

The day of the next iCarly, I thought it was gonna be a disaster. But I tagged along anyway. I mean, what else can I do on a Friday night with a drunken mother on the couch? To my surprise, iCarly was MUCH better. Big sister Sam and Freddie made up! Although she did give him a wedgie. Man, I'm dying to learn those! So far, I've only learnt how to do a noogie, from Christopher, the guy with the broken arm. Yep, I broke his arm immediately after he gave me a noogie. Got a problem with that? Here's my fist, go talk to it. Uh-oh, too late. It's on your face.

* * *

><p><strong> Anyway, I know I promised I'll tell you when Sam's really happy, but this is just another moment when Sam's pretty angry. And, I've written the next few chapters. So my total reviews have to be minimun 10 before I update again. Fair? Hope it's not too demanding. :)) Oh, and the letter 'P' on my keyboard has some problems, so if any word does not have the letter 'P' when it's supposed to, you'll know why. :)) Urgh. I've CAs this week and I'm pretty busy... :(( Ooh! Follow me on Twitter! I'm LeeXian3 :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: iKiss

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your kind reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! :D Oh, and I'm sorry I posted this quite late, but when I received my tenth review, I was in SCHOOL. Suffering in this stupid 'Humanities Day' thing. The only good thing was... THERE WAS FOOD! A cream puff and a chocolate muffin! xD. Ohkay, I should keep my yap shut and go on with the story. But... Here's the thing everyone hates the most.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I don't own iCarly. But Dan, would you give it to me if I gave you a chocolate muffin? :))**

* * *

><p>Yep. Big sister Sam was literally jumping up and down when she got home today. I didn't follow her for her iCarly filming today, I was way too tired. I fought with Jackie and Miss Tymer made me do squats. I just wanted ham and to sleep. But I was watching iCarly on Big sister Sam's laptop.<p>

"On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie has never kissed a girl. It was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the net. And for all of those people out there who has been teasing Freddie, stop it. 'Cos I'm pretty sure most of you have never kissed anyone... Including me." I wasn't shocked by that, since Big sister Sam would've told me, but Carly did. "Yeah, that's right. I've never kissed anyone. So, don't tease Freddie, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless you live near a hospital." I smirked. This is so Big sister Sam, she could take down anyone - and I really do mean ANYONE. She once took down a security guard when he didn't let her meet Nikki Brownstien, the pro MMA fighter - she had really wanted to meet her.

Anyway, Carly seemed wayyy too shocked. "Uh... We'll be taking a little break... So for now, please enjoy a photo of a man stuffing shrimp up his nose." She managed to stutter. With that, a stupid photo of a crazy man was shown. Knowing Carly's character, that meant the show ended early and a closed the link. This is so annoying! I should've gone! Ugh!

So I just sat at home, waiting for Big sister Sam to come home and get some deets of what happened. Man, this waiting is reaaallly killin' me. Just then, my stomach growled. Well, fat cake time! I stretched my hand under my bed to dig out some fat cakes. That was when I realised I had none! Oh my gosh. If I don't eat something, I'm gonna die! I need fat cakes! And the only place with fat cakes would be under Big sister Sam's bed. But there's no way I'm going to steal her stash. I don't wanna get hurt by that psychotic cat. But I needed my fat cakes! How on earth can I lure Frothy away from under her bed?

Just then, an idea hit me. No, I meant really hit me. Well, not exactly hit, but you get when I mean. A lizard fell on my head.

"EEEEKKKK!" I screamed. There's nothing more that I hate than something on my hair. My precious hair. I flicked the lizard off, tempted to kill it. But wait, Frothy liked chasing moving things, didn't he?

I held the lizard down, and praying that Frothy won't come attacking me, I called, "Frothy! Here boy! Get the lizard! Get the lizard!" Gosh, I sound like I'm training a dog. Either way, I released the lizard and it ran, like REALLY fast. And Frothy, being that murderous cat that has tried many tmes to murder me, chased after it. Quickly, I dug underneath Big sister Sam's bed and grabbed as many fat cakes as I could. Take it as a loan, I was gonna return her.

I sat on my purple bed with black zigzags and ate hungrily. Luckily, I finished just before Frothy came back in. He must've lost to that lizard. Anyway, I could NEVER let him see me holding a fat cake. It's like he's psychic or something. He knows that I have no fat cakes left under my bed. 'Cos yesterday, when Big sister Sam gave me one of her fat cakes, he was clawing at me. I still wonder why Big sister Sam likes him. I mean, I'm a nice girl, why does he hate me? Hold that thought. Alot of people say I'm mean. But I just like injuring people, but not as bad as Big sister Sam does. Most I've done is twist someone's arm. I think...

Oh, and speaking of zigzags, we Pucketts have a very special characteristic. From young, we'd like a pattern. It may be stripes, zigzags, polka dots, splatters, whatever. And we'll start to hate it when people wear our favourite pattern. We only like it on us, and us only. Big sister Sam likes stripes, I like zigzags and Big sister Melanie likes spots. I think Big sister Melanie said that Daddy used to like splatters. She said he was a really artistic person. Too bad I never got to know him...

Right then, the door burst open.

"Oh... My... Gosh... I cannot believe I kissed him! I mean, he's been on my mind since forever!" Big sister Sam squealed.

Woah, whichever crazy hot guy you're talking about, you're giving me a crazy hot headache. You know I can't stand loud noises! Especially when it's in a three feet radius around me. Oww.. My ears...

"What is this guy you're talking about?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

Big sister Sam seemed to pick up the hint and decided to be as quiet as she could. She wanted to answer me, but somehow, she realised something and became quite defensive.

"You don't need to know." She said quickly, waayyy too quickly. "You won't understand."

OH C'MON! I'm six! I'm six already! I've been six since the third of June! I'm not that young! Am I? Why do people always think I'm too young for anything and everything?

When I was a baby, they said I was too young to ride a bike. When I was one, they said I was too young to swim. When I was two, they said I was too young to play the drums. When I was three, they said I was too young to understand politics (which I actually still don't). When I was four, they said I was too young to have my own computer. When I was five, they said I was too young to understand complicated English words. Now when I'm six, they say I'm to young to understand something which I would interpret as love. Oh come on! When I am gonna be old enough to do something? When I'm a hundred years old? Gimme a break...

So anyway, I never really got to find out what Big sister Sam was so so so happy about. Speaking of which... I might have the answer...

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee. Hope it's good! xD Can I get.. Maybe 5 reviews? Recommend this to your friends! Please! :D Haha, in the story, Hope's birthday is on the third of June right? Yep, that's my birthday! xD ohkay. gotta go write chapter 6 and stuff... Cya! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: iMake Sam Girlier

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! xD And I'm really happy, cos my sister likes my fanfics! xD But the problem is,,,, I've written alot... So.. she MIGHT get to see a little of the next chapter. Sorry! :O so yes, I got my fifth review... AFTER FOREVER! you mean people! haha jkjk xD So the fifth review is... CAMMY LIM! xD thanks Cammy! [; Ohkay, here's da story :))**

**Disclaimer: ~You, make, me, feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream~ Yeah kay, sorry, I was blasting Teenage Dream on the desktop. :P Anyways, Me No Own iCarly. -tear- **

* * *

><p>Remember that I said I might have the answer to who Big sister Sam kissed? Yep. The answer was... PETE! It was Big sister Sam's birthday last Friday, and she celebrated her birthday on iCarly. So during her birthday celebration, Freddie suggested that they should have this thingy where people will say what they thought about the birthday girl, aka Big sister Sam. I didn't go up, of course, and I stayed unnoticed. I was getting really annoyed at people saying how cute I was and how much I looked like Big sister Sam. I mean, she is my sister, what do you expect? But I noticed that Big sister Sam seemed to get more and more upset as time went by. I didn't really understand why... I mean, people called her tough, strong, a dude, hey! I'd be totally pumped if someone called me those, but most people just call me that violent six-year-old. Speaking of which, I'm starting elementary school soon! But, eh, who cares?<p>

My jaw literally hit the ground when Big sister Sam came home today. She was dressed in PINK. Yes, the big huge girly word, P-I-N-K. She was wearing a skirt, not those skirt-shorts, but a real skirt that I didn't know she owned, and heels! I didn't know she could balance in heels!

"Wh...What happened to you?" I started. "And I thought boxer shorts can't be worn with skirts? You'll have to wear panties?"

"URGH! I told you not to say that word! I hate it!" Oops, I forgot that Big sister Sam hates the word panties.

"Uhh.. Sorry. So please explain to me what happened to you while I try to pick my jaw off the ground."

"Well, I really liked this guy Pete, and during my birthday party, he called me a dude and he said I was tough and everything... And it just made me think that I should be girlier, so more boys would wanna date me."

"Isn't being called a dude like a priviledge? Most people call me 'The Violent Six-Year-Old'. I mean, dude just sounds so much better!"

"I know, but you're young, it's quite hard to explain what I mean..."

"Ohkay.. So please continue."

"So, I wanted to be a little girlier, so he might ask me out."

"But you're not a little girlier. You're so much like a dafodill..."

"I know right? Carls went a little overboard in 'Mission Girl Sam Up'. But she won't let me take off these hideous things until I get a date with Pete and go out on one with him. Which by the way, is happening tonight."

"Pete asked you out? But wait, today's Saturday. We're supposed to spend Saturday night together..."

"Yep, he sure did!" Big sister Sam sounded really excited. "And I'm sorry kid. I'll make it up to you. You can take as many fat cakes as you want from under my bed, and I'll buy a whole lot more on my way home. Promise." she tried negotiating. Oh, how Big sister Sam knows my weakness. As long as I get fat cakes, I pretty much agree to anything.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Plus six pounds of bacon and ham?"

Yep, that sealed the deal. "Done."

She hugged me and grabbed lots of money from Mommy's savings. But Mommy doesn't really have alot. Most are normally spent on beer and stuff. Luckily, Big sister Melanie has a part time job in Achiever's High and she sends some money back to us every now and then, so at least we have enough to survive.

After Big sister Sam changed into even girlier clothes, which I didn't think was humanly possible, since her previous clothes were already pink, but still... And put on some more makeup. Ew! I don't know how people can even stand those things on their faces. It's like wearing a mask. Doesn't it feel uncomfortable? I mean, I've tried it once, during my preschool performance, which, by the way, I almost bit off my teacher's arm while helping me put makeup.

"Bye sweetie," Big sister Sam called out.

"Bye bye!"

With that, Big sister Sam left in her hot pink mini dress, and heels. She also straightened her hair and had a hairband to keep her hair back. Honestly, I preferred the curly hair she had.

That night, she came back home, as excited as ever.

"Oh... My... Gosh! Pete likes me!"

It was around ten, so I was getting ready for bed time. And, Big sister Sam shouted. AGAIN. I reeaaallly hate loud noises.

"Yes, I get it! Please, I want my bed time!" I complained.

"Oh, sorry Hope. I was just really excited. Pete kissed me! We went to the park..."

Big sister Sam stopped when I gave her the 'please shut up, I really need my sleep' look.

"Got it, goodnight sweetie." She whispered and kissed my forehead.

Man, Big sister Sam is more like a Mom than, well, Mommy. Big sister Sam takes care of me, makes sure I have enough food to eat, teaches me new things. She's even better than having a nanny!

Today, Big sister Sam said that she managed to stop herself from beating up a bully. But later that day, she did. At Groovy Smoothie. But I missed it. I was in the toilet.. So, it turns out that this Pete guy likes Big sister Sam for who she is and not when she's a dafodill! But... It kindda ended roughly...

"Stupid Pete! Why did you say that you liked me as a tomboy and not as a dafodill? Then why did you want to date me only when I became that dafodill?" Big sister Sam ranted as she walked through the door to our room.

"What happened?" I asked, not really looking up from the picture I was drawing.

"Well, as you know, I was dating Pete. But just now, when I went on my second date with him, on his uncle's boat, I threw rocks at some boy who was sneezing almost as bad as Germy. And he said I was waaayyy too rough. I mean, he said he wanted to date the real me, not the dafodilly one. So I acted like myself, and he broke up with me. This is just unfair. I can't believe him!" Big sister Sam said as she forced back some tears.

"Awwhhh... Don't cry..."

"I'm... Not... Crying..." Big sister Sam tried to say in her most 'normal' voice. But I can see through everything. Big sister Sam, you're my closest kin, closest friend. Even Natalie isn't as close as you are to me. **(A/N: Natalie is one of Hope's best friends.)** You've been with me since the time I was born. Literally. You said I was born in the ambulance while Mommy was being taken to the hospital, and you said that you loved your 'little sister so much' that you followed Mommy everywhere that day. And you've taken care of me since I was born. I know you way too well Big sister.

"C'mon, I can tell you are."

"Oh Hope, you really know me too well." Big sister Sam said as she burst into tears. Woah. She hasn't burst into tears since... Since... Since forever! She must be really upset.

"Hey, if that Pete guy didn't like you for who you are, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Hope. You really do give great advice." Big sister Sam gave me a sad smile.

What can I say? I have my moments! And being around Big sister Melanie since young, her wiseness has rubbed off on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter good? Idk... I wrote this really long ago. Yes, I've written many chapters! Just haven't posted em. Since no one reviews! humph! haha joking :D so... can I have 5 more reviews? -uses Carly voice- Please? For me? Now just imagine you're Freddie in Season 1 :D Oh, please read n review my newest fanfic, My Sisterbased Seddie Story. :D<strong>

**Byez! REVIEW! OR I WILL HAUNT YOU! I DON'T CARE WHETHER IT'S THE SEVENTH MONTH OR NOT! (In the Chinese calendar, when it's the seventh month, it's when the ghost come out ;D)**


	6. Chapter 6: iReunite With Missy

**Hey people! I think I've gotten my 25th review. Thanks! :D But I got it while I was at the airport yesterday, so I couldn't upload it. :( **

**OMG! DID EVERYONE WATCH iDSAF? WAS IT AWESOME? XD well, I guess I really shouldn't watch so much sneak peaks cos it really spoiled the whole show for me. Alright, from now on, I will only watch Promos, not sneak peaks. SOMEONE HELP ME! ;P anywayz, on with da story! xD**

**Disclamier: Yes, yes I do own iCarly. Note the sarcasm.**

* * *

><p>"I...Hate...Missy..." Big sister Sam growled as she stepped into our room.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Carly's friend, Missy, has moved to Seattle again. And she's trying to steal me from her!"

"What? That's insane! How would you know?" Yes, again, I didn't go for the iCarly filming... I was way too sleepy and tired to even care...

"Well, she wahooed my phone, sent me to a pinata factory and gave me rancid chocolates!"

"Really? Big sister Sam, are you sure you're not just jealous of Missy coming back?"

"I'm serious! I swear!"

"Well... You do get a little suspicious sometimes..."

"Why are you and Carly so alike? Urgh!" With that, Big sister Sam stormed out of the room.

I mean, I was right. She thought that that Gibby guy was a mermaid 'cos he's always shirtless. Which does freak me out... He well, didn't really squeal when he saw me, he screamed and backed away. I guess he's afraid that I'll do damage to him just like what Big sister Sam does...

Anyway, she also thought Loser Lewbert was a spy. Quoting her, 'No one has a wart that big! It has to be a camera!' Big sister Sam, Loser Lewbert is too anti-social to even know anyone! But it kindda sounds possible that Missy is really a bad girl. When I went over to Carly's house after kindergarten yesterday, Missy saw me and she gave me a dirty look.

"Carly, who's that?" Missy said, glaring at me.

"Oh, that? She's Sam's little sister, Hope. Say hi sweetie. This is Missy!" Carly started. Urgh, it sounded so much like she was talking to some three-year-old.

"'Sup?" I greeted. But Missy ignored me, and continued her conversation with Carly. From my super good hearing senses, I could pick out some bits that she was saying like 'they look so alike!' and 'are you sure Sam didn't shrink into a little six-year-old?' she did sound pretty hopeful when she said that. Oh, don't worry Missy, I'm really Hope and there's no way Big sister Sam is gonna become a six-year-old again. She's awesometastic! You really wanted her to be a six-year-old didn't cha? So you wouldn't have any competition, am I right? Well, let me tell you, I, Hope, a six-year-old girl, can punch almost as hard as Big sister Sam. So if you do anything bad to her, your arm might just fall off your body.

To confirm my hunch, I followed Missy into Carly's room when Carly had gone to buy some more cream soda, since I demanded for more. Yes, we Pucketts need our cream soda, fat cakes, meat, oh meat, I love meat.

I hid behind Carly's closet and eavesdropped on Missy.

"So, I've wahooed Sam's phone, sent her to some pinata factory, gave her rancid chocolates which in turn made her have a horrible flu." Yep, I remember Big sister Sam's flu, she was coughing and sneezing, and puking almost every half an hour, which really freaked me out. And I normally find disgusting things funny! Maybe it just isn't funny when it's my own big sister...

"Hmm,, what more should I do to that girl to make her leave Carly?" Ah ha! I was right! Well, Big sister Sam was. But either way, Missy was out to get her! I had to stop it!

"So you really are trying to get rid of Big sister Sam!" I accused, popping out from behind the closet.

Startled, Missy tried to wing it. "Uhh... No, I was talking about Samuel, my... my... my classmate."

"Oh really? Then why did you use a 'her' instead of 'him' when you were reciting what bad things you've done?" I shot back.

"Oh shut up girl. And if you dare tell anyone about my- ahh!" Missy had been waving her finger in front of me, and I bit it, causing her to stop in mid sentence and massage her sore finger when I had released my grip.

Furious, Missy raised her voice and said, "Look girl, I know you're all tough and everything, but I have one thing that you don't-Carly's trust. So if you wanna tell on me, I'll say that Sam is jealous, and Carly will never be friends with your pwecious big sister again." Even though I was used to people raising their voices at me, Missy somehow scared me. I didn't want Big sister Sam to lose her best friend in the whole wide world because of me! I wanted Big sister Sam to get back her best friend in the whole wide world because of me.

"So little Hope Puckett, what's it gonna be? You keep your yap shut and your precious sister still gets to be friends with Carly, or you tell Carly and Sam, and Carly will think that Sam's jealous and won't be friends with her. So little Puckett girl, what's it gonna be?" She questioned.

I have to say, I really hated this chick. But for the best, I nodded my head and walked out of Carly's room. I heard her snickering behind me. Oh, how I wanted to knock the living daylights out of that chick! But I can't, I have to think of Big sister Sam and her friendship with Carly...

"Yes! Missy's gone!" Big sister Sam cheered when she got home from school.

Again! With the three feet radius around me? Why does everyone forget that?

"Three feet radius, Big sister Sam!" I complained, bringing my hands to cover my ears.

"Whoops, sorry, anyway, wanna know what happened in school?" She asked, a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"Yea, I guess..."

"Ohkay, so, it turns out, Missy won some stupid School At Sea Programme, and she's leaving Ridgeway! And, and, and, she somehow accidentally told Carls about her plan of stealing me! She did that when Carls was standing behind her and she didn't know it! I'm so happy!" Well, I can tell, with you jumping up and down... Oh, please jump on Frothy and injure him, he's injured me so many times!

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter good? Pwease review! :P I've only written 'til chapter 7, so take your time to review! :) But can I please have at least 5 more reviews? Thanks :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: iTwins

**ne, I'm still alive, I didn't die. :P Sorry for not updating in like... FOREVER. :\\\\ Cos you evil people didn't give me 30 reviews! T-T EVIL! haha jkjk, mianhamida, mianhamida. in case you're wondering, ne=yes, mianhamida=sorry. haha yes, I wanna learn Korean. :P WAH! YOOGEUN SO CUTE! Yes! Watch SHINee Hello Baby! x))))))) Anywayz, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Heylo! I do not, have not, and probably will not own iCarly.. T-T **

* * *

><p>Yayy! Big sister Melanie is back for the weekend! This is the best week ever! Finally! After forever! So yeah, Big sister Sam did complain about how she didn't want Big sister Melanie back, although I could really understand why. But still, she's awesome!<p>

"Big sister Sam! Big sister Sam! I've got great news! Mommy just got a call from Big sister Melanie and she's coming home for the weekend!" I squealed with joy as I jumped on Big sister Sam's bed.

"Who? What? What the fudge is happening?" Big sister Sam answered sleepily.

"BIG SISTER MELANIE IS COMING! LOUD ENOUGH?" I yelled in her ear.

Yeh, I think it was loud enough. Because the next thing I knew, her hand was over my mouth.

"Hope, if you dare scream one more time in the next minute, you are so dead!" Big sister Sam threatened.

Whoops. Ohkay, my scream was too loud. But who can blame me? I was just so happy that Big sister Melanie is finally coming back!

"Wait. What? You mean Mels is coming home?" Big sister Sam asked.

"Yep! But it's only for the weekend..."

"Oh...My...Gosh.. Kill me."

"Why? Don't you like Big sister Melanie?"

"I do, but... uh.. She's just annoying and girly. And mom kindda prefers her more than me."

"Yeah, I agree, Big sister Melanie is a little girly-"

"A little? She's like a ball full of girly!" Big sister Sam interjected.

"Ugh. Anyway, it's only for two days, it can't be that bad... Can it?"

"Oh yes it can! I cannot stand a day with that priss!"

"Nah, I don't think Big sister Melanie's a priss..."

"Oh yes she is!"

"No she isn't!"

Big sister Sam and I continued arguing until Mommy shouted at us...

"What are you two idiots doing up there?" Mommy demanded.

"Nothing ya old lady!" Big sister Sam shouted back.

"Then quiet down you morons!"

"Mommy! Big sister Melanie's coming back for the weekend!" I shrieked.

"Melanie? My baby?" Mommy asked as she dashed up the stairs to our room.

"Yes Mom, my annoying, girly, prissy twin sister." Big sister Sam complained.

"Don't you talk about my baby like that!" Mommy scolded.

And this time, Big sister Sam and Mommy were arguing. Urgh. Why can't I have a nice family? I'm a good person!

"Guys... GUYS!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" Mommy shouted.

"What up with wanting to give me a heart attack?" Big sister Sam demanded.

"Big sister Melanie said to pick her up from the airport on Friday at nine." I stated.

"So that was what my almost-heart attack was for?" Big sister Sam said, annoyed.

"Friday? Nine? Got it! I'll drive you guys there. And Sam, you had better come pick your sister up with us." Mommy started. "So, today's Wednesday, which means it's only two more days! I can't wait!"

Woah, since when did Mommy become such a... Such a... Girl?

Anyways, the next two days were kindda like a torture for me... Big sister Sam complained like crazy, and even tried to make plans to get rid of Big sister Melanie for good. While Mommy was just a ball full of happiness. Ohkay, when I said I wanted a normal mother, I didn't mean this! Heck! She isn't normal! It's like she's high or something. Better go check her purse for any estacy...

FINALLY! Friday arrived! Big sister Melanie is coming home!

"Hope! Sam! Get down here! We're picking Melanie up as well as having dinner at the airport!" Mommy commanded.

I happily bounced down the stairs while Big sister Sam reluctantly took heavy steps down, dreading to meet Big sister Melanie. I still don't see why Big sister Sam hates Big sister Melanie. I mean, I get it, she can sometimes be REALLY girly. Like that one time when she forced me to wear that awful dress... But I still love her...

At the airport, Mommy anxiously waited for Big sister Melanie to exit the... the... whatever that place is called with the conveyor belts for luggages and stuff **(A/N: I really don't know what they're called. :P)**. While Big sister Sam played with her old red flip-out cell phone. Me? I just stared into the towering crowd before me. It sure sucks to be a six-year-old, with everyone so tall and stuff. Anyway, I also tried looking out for Big sister Melanie. But with those human giraffes, it's pretty hard...

"MELANIE! OH MY GOSH! MELANIE! SWEETIE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" Mommy suddenly shouted.

Thanks alot Mommy, for shattering my eardrums. Clearly, you have never heard of the 'No shouting within a three feet radius around Hope unless she's shouting too' rule...

Mommy was giving Big sister Melanie a bone-crushing hug while Big sister Sam was still playing games on her phone.

"Mom...With...All...Due...Respect...I...Can't...Breathe..." Big sister Melanie said as she gasped for air.

"Mommy, don't you think you should let Big sister Melanie go?" I asked, since Mommy didn't seem to hear Big sister Melanie. But I got shushed. Oh, whatever... Just give me food and no one gets hurt.

After Mommy suffocated Big sister Melanie for about five minutes, drawing stares from everyone, Mommy finally let go and we went for our dinner at Fwefons, since I have a Junior Fwefons membership card, which means that I can get free ice cream every month.

Ohkay, good news or bad news? Good news? Ohkay! Big sister Melanie's going on a date with Freddie today! But he thinks that Big sister Melanie is really just Big sister Sam. Since he got tricked into believing that last Tuesday was clown day in Ridgeway. You should've seen the look on his face! It was hilarious! But the bad news is, it's Big sister Melanie's last day here in Seattle, before she goes back to Achiever's Boarding School in New York.

"Hey Sam! I kissed Freddie!" Big sister Melanie annouced as she stepped into our room.

"You did what?" Big sister Sam demanded. AGAIN WITH THE THREE FEET RADIUS? DOESN'T ANYONE REMEMBER THAT? Anyway, what's getting Big sister Sam so worked up that Big sister Melanie kissed Freddie? Don't tell me she's jealous, I don't think that could happen...

"I kissed Freddie! But the weirdest thing is he said 'you swore we'd never do that again!' I've never ever kissed him! Why would he- don't tell me you've kissed him!" Big sister Melanie said.

"I... No! I did not kiss Freddie." Big sister Sam tried to say in her most normal voice.

"LIAR!" Big sister Melanie and I pointed out.

"Ohkay, I... I... Kissed him once... Out on his fire escape..." Big sister Sam admitted.

"Really? Oh my gosh! That is so romantic! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have kissed him if that was what happened! Wait... You like this Freddie guy, don't you?"

"No, no I don't," Big sister Sam lied.

"Lying again!" Big sister Melanie and I pointed out again.

"Ohkay fine! So I like him a little bit. But nothing's gonna happen between us.. He likes- correction, LOVES Carly and there's no way he'd ever go out with me!" Big sister Sam admitted. Woah, she's really admitting alot of things to us today...

"We'll see about that." Big sister Melanie said slyly. Well, Big sister Melanie is a Puckett and we Pucketts are cunning, no matter how girly we are.

"...Mels?" Big sister Sam asked, pausing at every word just to show how serious she is.

"Calling Freddie to tell him!"

"Are you insane?" Big sister Sam shrieked as she snatched the phone from Big sister Melanie.

"Ugh, fine, but he might just feel the same way about you y'know. So tell me 'bout the kiss."

"Yeh, I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Cos there's a little girl in the room?" I added. Seriously, I'm only six. I don't need to know this stuff.

Anyway, Big sister Melanie has left... She's gone back to New York.. Sadly... I hope she comes back soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Don't murder me! I want to live! xO Please please please review! I don't care if it's a 'good job' or whatever REVIEW! Thanks! (: Maybe I'll update when I get 35 reviews? o.O<strong>


End file.
